Historia de un Sueño
by alice-joane-black
Summary: harry tiene un sueño muy especial que le da animos para seguir luchando.


**HISTORIA DE UN SUEÑO**

**POR ALICE JOANE BLACK**

-¿listos para empezar?-decía ron emotivo

todos asintieron junto con Harry que llevaba su saeta de fuego en una mano

-por supuesto-dijo

-bien, entonces salgamos-dijo ron montando en su escoba Harry también monto y salió a toda velocidad hacia las gradas, hubo un gran grito de emoción justo cuando Harry salió, el sol estaba en lo alto y había pocas nubes en el cielo era un día hermoso Harry volteo hacia las gradas y vio a Hermione que estaba apoyándolo Harry le sonrió y dio unas piruetas con su escoba, se aproximo a donde estaban todos los jugadores

-¡quiero un juego limpio!-grito la señora Hoch lanzando la quaffle y las demás pelotas al aire, por ultimo soltó a la snitch Harry acelero su escoba dejando a malfoy muy atrás siguiendo a la snitch que dio varias vueltas por los aros Harry la siguió cada vez estaba mas cerca apresuro el paso la snitch descendió en picada y Harry junto a ella

-¡¡¡UNA ESTUPENDA MANIOBRA DE PARTE DE POTTER!!!!-gritaba lee mientras los demás aplaudían y gritaban emocionados

Harry se inclino mas, luego la snitch dio un giro y subió otra vez aun así Harry no la perdió de vista si no que ahora estaba a unos centímetros de la snitch alzo su mano la snitch paso por donde estaban las gradas y luego Harry se abalanzo atrapando la snitch

-¡¡¡¡¡Y POTTER ATRAPO LA SNITCH, EN UN TIEMPO DE CINCO MINUTOS!!!!!-grito emocionado y a la vez impresionado lee-¡¡ES LO MAS INCREÍBLE QUE HE VISTO EN MI VIDA!!!-

de repente Harry sintió que alguien lo abrazaba

-¡LO LOGRASTE HARRY! ¡GANASTE!-Hermione lo tenia fuertemente abrazado Seamus y Dean que estaban aun lado brincaban y gritaban de emoción

-¡¡¡VIVA HARRY!-

Harry se sentía muy feliz y también abrazo a Hermione, por primera vez en su vida olvido todo, olvido que Voldemort lo perseguía, olvido que su padrino había muerto el año pasado mismo en que había sido considerado como un loco, lo había olvidado todo ahora el sentía muy feliz

-¡bien hecho Harry!-

-estuviste genial, malfoy apenas se entero de que ya tenias la snitch-dijo Hermione sonriendo

-gracias, es el juego que he ganado mas rápido-dijo Harry emocionado, gracias a el habían ganado la copa de quidditch ya que en tan solo cinco minutos atrapo la snitch en las narices de malfoy y ahora estaba celebrando en la sala común, desde ahora todos lo consideraban como un héroe de quidditch por haber atrapado la snitch tan rápido, pero en ese momento estaba muy agotado

-ron Hermione me voy a la cama estoy muy cansado-dijo Harry bostezando

-si tienes razón yo también-dijo ron

-buenas noches-dijo Hermione subiendo las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de las chicas

-buenas noches-le desearon Harry y ron

Harry se desplomo en la cama exhausto y feliz pensando que si sus padres estarían vivos estarían orgullosos de el, entonces una pequeña lagrima corrió por sus ojos pero estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera se quito las gafas y en segundos se quedo dormido

-es igual a mi, en el físico y en lo talentoso-

-si, pero debería quitarse las gafas antes de dormir-se oían unas voces que Harry escucho muy a lo lejos

-vamos Lili no seas tan severa-dijo la voz de un hombre que Harry ya había oído una vez hace varios años, se fue despertando poco a poco, ya no tenia las gafas puestas ya que veía borroso, decidió no moverse y oír mas de la conversación

-me hubiera gustado vivir para felicitarlo-dijo una mujer que Harry conocía perfectamente

-si, pero no estés triste Lili, el es feliz a pesar de todo-

entonces Harry no pudo evitarlo mas, se sentía emocionado ¿podrían ser ellos? No eso era una locura debía ser un sueño pero, tenia que comprobarlo.

Harry fue levantándose poco a poco y volteo a ver lentamente

-no puede ser-dijo en voz baja impresionado, emocionado, feliz por lo que veía

delante de sus ojos estaban sus padres, ahí estaba con una sonrisa Lili potter su madre una mujer de ojos verdes como los de el y un cabello rojo como el fuego, junto a ella estaba su padre James Potter igualito a Harry solo que con ojos cafés y sin la cicatriz en la frente

-sentimos haberte despertado hijo-dijo Lili sentándose en la cama de Harry

-no te preocupes, vuelve a dormir-dijo su padre

Harry volteo a la mesita de noche y tomo sus gafas se las puso y confirmo que eran ellos

-ustedes...yo-Harry no pudo evitar llorar de alegría y por primera vez no le importo llorar

-no llores Harry, estamos orgullosos de ti-dijo Lili abrazándolo

-mamá-dijo Harry en susurro abrazándola fuertemente

-me alegra que seas feliz-dijo Lili dejando caer unas lagrimas

-Harry, eres muy bueno en el quidditch, has superado a tu padre hijo-dijo james abrazando a Harry

-gracias papá-

-ahora vuelve a dormir hijo-dijo su padre separándose lentamente de el con una sonrisa

-no quiero dormir, no quiero que se vayan-dijo Harry triste

-no nos vamos-dijo Lili

-siempre hemos estado aquí Harry-dijo james

-y siempre lo estaremos-continuo Lili dándole un beso a Harry en la frente –se fuerte y no te rindas nunca-

-Harry, esa cicatriz que tienes....-empezó a decir james

-es horrible, no quiero tenerla-dijo Harry llorando

-no, no es horrible ni es una arma, solo es una cicatriz que no importa si es útil o no-dijo james sonriendo

-lo que importa es que sepas que nosotros hicimos todo lo posible para salvarte y esa cicatriz es muestra de ello, muestra que las personas que te rodean te quieren y te apoyan-continuo Lili

Harry sonrió –quisiera que estuvieran conmigo-dijo sonriendo

-siempre estamos contigo recuerda bien eso, pase lo que pase estaremos aquí-dijo james señalando el corazón de Harry

-gracias papa y mama, los quiero mucho-dijo Harry

-nosotros también, ahora duerme-dijo Lili arropándolo –nos veremos muy pronto-

entonces su padre paso una mano por la cara de Harry haciendo que este quedara dormido, Lili le dio otro beso en la frente

-duerme tranquilo Harry-dijo levantándose

-estamos contigo hijo-dijo james y en ese preciso instante una luz verde lleno el cuarto y una sonrisa se ilumino en el rostro de Harry acompañada de una silenciosa lagrima de felicidad.

-Harry despierta amigo-

Harry abrió los ojos y vio a su amigo en frente de el y a un lado estaba Hermione

-buenos días Harry-dijo Hermione

-¿dormiste bien?-le pregunto ron

-excelente, y ¿saben? Tuve un sueño-dijo Harry recordando la noche

-¿un sueño? Pues parece que fue muy hermoso por como lo dices Harry-dijo Hermione

-mas que hermoso, mucho mas-dijo Harry mirando a la ventana –recordé un par de personas que me quieren mucho-

-gracias por haber soñado con nosotros Harry-dijo ron

-tienes razón ustedes son mis mejores amigos en el mundo-dijo Harry

-no solo en el mundo en todo el universo Harry-dijo Hermione

-y siempre estaremos contigo, no es fácil librarse de nosotros ¿eh?-dijo ron dándoles unas palmadas a Harry, entonces Hermione le dio un almohadazo y así los amigos empezaron a jugar como si fueran todavía niños de 11 años que acababan de llegar a Hogwarts

-¿saben otra cosa?-dijo Harry interrumpiendo los almohadazos

-¿qué?-

-si tuviera enfrente el espejo de oesed, vería mi reflejo-dijo feliz volteando a ver a la ventana recordando su "sueño"–¡porque soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo, Y eso nadie lo podrá cambiar nunca!-

**FIN.**

* * *

bueno espero que les haiga gustado, mi nombre es alice y me encanta harry potter y se me ocurrio hacer esta historia basandome en una cancion que me gusta mucho (tiene el mismo nombre que el fanfic) y es de la oreja de vangoth, por si quieren oirla


End file.
